Uninvited
by BlackMoonKitsune
Summary: A little songfic that I wrote a while a go. It's a short storysongfic about Kori and Yoko. Yoko wants something, and Kori doesn't. What will happen?


**"Uninvited"**

_**Song By:** Alanis Morissette_

_**Fic By:** BlackMoonKitsune (BMK)_

Something brushed over my stomach and I was awake in an instinct, but I didn't bother opening my eyes, I was too damn tired still.

So, I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. But Yoko's hand decided to run up and down my spine. He liked the feel of my scars for some reason, I guess. _"You have two scars in one place, Kit The fact and the feel are very unique. Just like you."_ So? I had two scars. Both ran right down my spine: the first between the two shoulders to the very base of my tail, and the second it wasn't as long probably a quarter of the size right in the middle. What made that any different?

His hand continued up and down, up and down, the barest touch of his nails against my skin...

Don't think I didn't love it though.

_**Like anyone would be**_

_**I am flattered by your fascination with me...**_

I turned my head towards him and glared at him. His golden eyes just smiled at me as did he, his smile revealing vulpine teeth. "Kit... You're up... Why?"

"You woke me up, ass," I muttered. He leaned over and caught my mouth in a long, lazy kiss. He always aplogized like that.

_**Like any hot-blooded woman**_

_**I have simply wanted an object to crave...**_

I pushed him away and sat up. He did not like that; no one ever rejected Yoko's advances. Well, except me. Who would ever be crazy enough to refuse, what all those little whores called him, the sex god? I was, of course.

I got up and stretched a little. Yoko sat on the edge of the bed, I could tell by the sounds of his movements. I turned around just in time to see him lick his lips. "Awww... Are you hungry, Yoko?" I turned back around and started to walk away. "You'll just have to wait. Breakfast isn't for another six hours." He grabbed me by my tail and pulled me back to him. "Ow!"

And suddenly I was pinned under him. "Well, I could always sneak a snack," he murmured into my ear and then proceded to run his hot tongue along it.

_**But you, you're not allowed**_

_**You're uninvited...**_

He was back to his long lazy kisses seconds later. I gave a soft growl. All I wanted was sleep. All he wanted was sex. Great. So I did the only thing I could think of: I bit his tongue. HARD.

_**An unfortunate slight...**_

Yoko jerked back and glared at me. "What was that for?"

"I don't want to."

He looked at me for a second, then pulled up my T-shirt and leaned down to lick at the exposed area of skin. "Well, I do. And dominant partners always win." I flinched.

"WHAAAAAT?"

_**Must be strangely exciting**_

_**To watch the stoic squirm...**_

I tried pushing him away, but he is HEAVY! I never even really realized it untill that moment. But he ignored me and cotinued to raise the shirt and licked the parts of flesh he hadn't gotten too.

"Yoko!"

He sat up and chuckled. "Now why do you say you don't want to? I know you do," he purred softly. When Yoko purrs something, I know I'm beyond screwed. He'll never stop now. Shit.

"I know... You're just not as experienced as I am..." Yoko murmured against my lips. "I'll guide you than..."

_**Must be somewhat heartening**_

_**To watch shepherd need shepherd...**_

"But... I... don't..." I couldn't concentrate and it didn't help that his mouth was covering my own. "Sleep... want..."

_**But you, you're not allowed...**_

"Shhh, Kit," Yoko murmured. "You'll get what you want." I think he means what he wants.

_**You're uninvited**_

_**An unfortunate slight...**_

I rolled over onto my stomach. "Kit... What do you think you're doing?" he asked. I didn't respond. "Fine. I'm not stopping." My shirt was unceremoniously ripped off of me. "I'm just going to lick and bite every part of your body until you give in."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me." And he bit down hard on my shoulder.

"YEOWW!" I arched my back into him and I could tell he enjoyed that. Because he did it again. "Mmmhg-pgh-errrrrrrr..."

"Nice word choice," he murmured. "You're bleeding..." He lapped up the small amount blood. "You taste sweet..."

"Mhmfher," was the only thing I could say because I had bitten down into the sheets. He laughed slightly and started down my back.

_**Like any uncharted territory**_

_**I must seem greatly intriguing...**_

Yoko grabbed my hair and gave it a tug so I was forced to let go of the sheets. He smiled at me and moved in for another kiss.

"Try it and I'll bite your tongue again."

He settled for a kiss on my cheek. "In the end, you'll give in."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

_**You speak of my love like**_

_**You have experienced love like mine before...**_

My pants were being pulled down. Yoko just smiled and stroked my back. His shirt had been taken off somewhere in the process.

"Yoko..." I groaned. "N-"

"Shhhh, Kori..." Yoko murmured.

Damn persistant, perverted, baka asshole.

_**But this is not allowed**_

_**You're uninvited **_

_**An unfortunate slight...**_

"Kori?" He asked. "What's it going to be? Now? or am I going to have to continue this for a few more minutes?"

"NO! What the fuck don't you get about that word?"

"Alot. Come on, Kori. You know you love this..."

_**I don't think you unworthy...**_

He initiated another kiss. Like that was gonna work...

Okay, it was. Maybe I should just think about it. I mean, sex isn't that bad...

_**I need a moment to deliberate...**_

"Yoko?"

"Hmm..."

"Why are your pants still on?"

He gave me a smirk that showed his fangs. "I knew you'd give in. You just can't resist me."

"I think you have it backwards."

He laughed. "Maybe."

I'll never get any sleep. Damn sex maniac...

* * *

**BMK:** I did this during school one day when I was bored in Science class. Everything comes out of science class, doesn't it? And I just found it and redid it, so I hope you enjoy. I love this song, it's called "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette and I don't know how the hell this came out of it, but it did. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


End file.
